


In My Arms

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is tired, too tired to even bother saving himself. He fell with the Meta down the edge of the cliff, at least he gets the chance to apologize to the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

The cold air was burning his lungs as he struggled to breath from the hit he took to the chest, he was certain at least one rib was broken maybe more. But that wasn’t his problem at the moment, no that problem was finding and stopping Maine from becoming the Meta once more, stop him from stealing the Beta or Epsilon A.I. units. 

From where Wash stood in the snow he could not see if the man in the white armor fighting Sarge was Maine or the Meta, had he stolen an A.I. by this point. Or had the reds just pissed him off.

Wash rushed to break up the fight and see if anything could be done, but the pain in his chest threw him off and made it difficult to be quick. But his stumbling had caught the attention of his partner who grasped the red Sergeant by the chest plate and lift him while staring at Wash. 

But that distraction was more than enough for the reds to put their plan in action and Wash watched in horror as a hook was attached to the soldier’s white armor and the other two pushed a Warthog towards the edge of the cliff. 

Wash speed up as fast as he could but it was too late, just as he got there, as he fell to his knees on the very edge of the cliff, Maine’s arm was just out of reach falling towards the icy land below. 

From behind Wash could hear shouts for the simulation troopers but he could hardly hear it over the sound from the group beneath him. The unmistakable crackle and crashing sound of ice breaking. 

He could have probably jumped back to the solid portion of the cliff, but what did it matter at this point. He just let himself fall to the ground below. He’d already given up long ago after the implantation, after being left behind, after searching for the corpse of friends killed by lover long lost to his A.I. and the others. 

Thoughts ran through his head and he hardly paid attention to fall, to the air rushing past him, to the pieces of ice colliding with him, to the increasing pain spreading throughout his body. The fall that should have taken only moments felt like an eternity and Wash couldn’t understand why, his mind just seemed to shut down, wishing for it to finally be over. 

A loud crunch sounded as he impacted into the ice, the pain of his breaking bones hardly registered to him. 

What did though was movement, no matter how small it was, from the white armor lying just a short distance away from him. 

Through the pain from his injuries and the numbness creeping from the cold, he crawled slowly over to the other. With shaking hands he removed the helmet to get one last look at the man he once loved.

The face was so familiar yet different, worn with age and fatigue but it was him it was Maine. Wash felt tears swelling in his eyes over the memories with this broken man. Wash pulled off his own helmet there was no point in keeping it on. There really wasn’t much time left for him anyway. Once removed he took Maine’s head in his hands and placed a soft kiss to his frozen lips, a shadow of what once happened between them but it was something. It was a final goodbye, Wash thought. 

A soft, tired growl came from the man, causing Wash to jump back in shock.

“Maine?” Wash croaked out his voice worn from shouting and the cold, another growl confirmed that he wasn’t imagining things. He crawled back to Maine’s side and helped the barely conscious man to sit upright leaning against the cliff face. 

It took a few moments for Maine to come back to himself, the fall seemed to have knocked lose the last part of the A.I.’s control of his mind. A few head shakes and the man was looking at Wash no longer with anger and violence, but just as broken as Wash’s own face looked. Just as in pain. Just as lost. 

With weak arms Maine reached out to pull Wash towards him, holding him against his chest, sitting between his legs and wrapping his arms against him. It had been so long since either of them had had any intimate contact with another, with each other. In their final moments it was nice to be together once again. 

Wash closed his eyes; it really would be long now. 

“I’ve missed you.” Wash said softly as the snow fell around the two of them. A soft growl responded to his statement. 

So long without each other and they were going to die together, not either of theirs ideal reunions but it was something akin to becoming at peace with the universe. If they weren’t meant to be together in life, maybe fate would let them in death. Maybe this time they would be lucky. 

A growl escape from Maine’s throat and Wash felt his heart swell with joy, it was something he’d need to hear ever since everything had fallen to the ground. It spread warmth through his numbed with cold body and gave him one last burst of energy. 

“I love you too, Maine.” Whispered Wash turning and using what little energy he had left to kiss Maine, it was only soft and the same could be said for Maine’s respond, it was only light. 

Maine tightened one of his arms around Wash and the other reached up to drag itself weakly through Wash’s hair in a comforting manner with a growl that translated to “go to sleep”. 

With a smile on his lips, Wash let his eyes slip shut too weak to hold them open anymore he fell asleep in the arms of the Maine he loved feeling safe and happy even if it was the end of his story, at least it ended together with Maine back with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr ages ago, never posted it here. Whoops. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


End file.
